The big Four
by maite453
Summary: Rapunzel, merida, hicco y jack frost cuatro personas, cuatro caminos y un mismo destino, tendrán que pedir ayuda a las personas menos esperadas, para poder vencer a las pesadillas, pero pich no viene sólo si no con una chica estraña. -¡¿Porque ahora!, ¡Porque ahora hablas MiM! Jack x Rapunzel y talvez jack X Elsa, Merida x Hicco. horrible sumary lo se pero una oportunidad.


Habia pasado 2 años desde que los guardianes vencieron a pich o más conocido como el "coco", Desde ese tiempo no habido ningún problema con las pesadillas pero ahora ya no se puede decir eso.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el polo norte, un chico albino estaba volando alrededor de la Famosa fábrica de juguetes de Santa claus o más conocido por sus amigos Norte, el chico no aparentaba mas de 17 años, tenia una abrigo azul, por los hombros tenia escarcha, unos pantalones marrones y lo mas estraño es que andaba sin zapatos, el era Jack Fost, el chico se paro en la puerta donde havia dos Yetis cuidandola.

-¡hola Chicos!- dijo jack saludando a los Yetis con la mano mientras entraba por la puerta, pero un yeti para ser exacto el de la derecha solo gruño y lo jalo por la capucha impidiendolo entrar.

-¿Que pasa grurr? espera no me digas aun sigues enojado conmigo por lo de la otra vez- el yeti que al parecer se llamaba grurr solo lo tiro de la capucha lo más lejos de la puerta.

-uff aqui vamos de nuevo- dijo volviendo a volar para entrar por una ventana.

Al entrar por la ventana pudo observar a todos los guardianes juntos hablando, todos al abrir la ventana entró una fuerte ventisca fria asiendo a todos voltear.

-Por fin llegas paleta helada- dijo el gran conejo de pascua o más conocido por jack el canguro de pascua.

-¡Que hay canguro!- grito jack

-¡JACK!- grito tooth o más conocida por el hada de los dientes, mientras unas haditas más pequeñas chillaban al verlo y fueron volando hacia el.

-hola tooth - saludo jack despues de que hada

lo huviera soltado.

-¿Cómo estás muchacho?- pregunto norte con una gran sonrisa, el hombre de arena o Sandy (no me acuerdo como era el apodo de el, corriganme por si me equivoque) se encontraba durmiendo como si nada.

-Bien, pero ¿porque me han llamado?- dijo con curiosidad mientras se apollaba de su baston.

-jack la luna- dijo tooth nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-...¿Que pasa con ella?...

- pich volvió- dijo sin rodeos norte, haciendo levantar a Sandy de un saltó por la impresión.

-¡¿Que?!- dijeron juntos bunny y jack, mientras que ha Sandy en su cabeza salio un signo "¡¿?!"

-Si chicos, él ha vuelto y no solo vino con una chica estraña pero lo importante es que la luna te puso una misión.

-¿cual?- dijo jack sorprendido nunca le habían dado una misión a el solo.

-Primero deves ir a buscar a 3 chicos ellos son importantes en esta misión y tratalos bien no los obligues ¿entendido jack?- dijo norte

-norte ¿cuando te he desobedecido?- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación, canguro lo mira con cara de incrédulo- ok, muchas veces, pero ese no es el tema ¿como son? y ¿como los encontraré?.

-Ven jack- dijo norte acercándose a el tablero donde se mostró varias figuras, la primera era una chica con el pelo largo demaciado devia decir con una lagartija en el hombro y una sartén en la mano, en el otro se mostro un chico bajito con un...¿Dragón? y la ultima tenia su pelo totalmente alborotado con un arco mientras apuntaba.

-y bueno ¿Donde los encuentro?- dijo jack mirando atentamente las figuras.

-...no se...- dijo norte con los hombros hacia arriba.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como que no sabés?! ¡¿Como piensas que los encuentre?!- dijo o más bien grito jack impresionado por la respuesta de por así decirlo su maestro.

-MiM no me dijo jack, pero si me dijo que busques a Kronos- Dijo norte mientras un duende con un plato de galletas se acercaba a ofrecerle a norte, norte cogio una.

-¿Quieres?- dijo preguntándole a jack, este solo negó con la cabeza havia visto perfectamente como antes los duendes se les havia caido la bandeja con galletas y las recogieron rapidamente.

-y ¿Dónde consigo hablar con kronos?- kronos era el espíritu de el tiempo uno de los más importantes además claro de los guardianes, si como oyeron kronos era un guardian pero su trabajo era muy importante.

-Donde siempre jack- dijo norte mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro al chico.

-¡esta bien!, ¡nos vemos guardianes!-dijo jack mientras salia por la ventana por donde havia entrado solo se oyo el grito de el diciendo: "¡Viento ayudame!"

-Norte no crees que es una misión un poco difícil, sabes perfectamente que kronos no le dira nada.-decia Tooth preocupada por su amigo.

-Oye tranquila, la paleta andante lo logrará- decia conejo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Además, este es su destinó, conocer a estos chicos, MiM me lo dijo.- dijo norte mientras suspiraba.

Todos estaban preocupados, Kronos no era facil si tenias una pregunta el te responde con otra, era una persona dificil de sacar información pero fue MiM que lo mando haci que algo le dira al joven guardian.


End file.
